Good Morning, Ikebukuro
Good Morning, Ikebukuro is the third track from the Enter the Hypnosis Microphone album, performed by Buster Bros!!! A lyric music video for the song was posted on YouTube on May 8th, 2019. Track Info * Lyricы: POCYOMKIN (from Gaki Ranger) & Colabintaro * Composition: koshimiura (from Kuchiroro) & Colabintaro * Arrangement: koshimiura (from Kuchiroro) * Music Video Creator: Pink Janakutemo * Vocals: Buster Bros!!! Lyrics |-|English= ---(All)--- Buster Bros!!! Good morning, Ikebukuro! Mornin’ ‘Bukuro! ---(Ichiro Yamada)--- Today, as always, we, Buster Bros!!! are broadcasting the best morning news straight from Ikebukuro! Our hosts are the Yamada siblings! Ichiro! ---(Jiro Yamada)--- Jiro! ---(Saburo Yamada)--- Saburo! ---(Ichiro Yamada)--- Nice to meet you, everyone! Right now, we're going to read some of our E-mails. Radio name, “I want to work at Odd-Jobs Yamada!” “I’m starting high school this spring, and I'm looking forward to dating and love! What type of girls do you three like best?” ---(Saburo Yamada)--- I don't know anything about love yet. It's not something I usually talk about. But natural-type girls are definitely the best! I want to date someone like that! ---(Jiro Yamada)--- I'm not really into girls right now. If I wanna have fun, I'd rather hang out with my pals. But, well, if I had to answer… A nice girl might be good, I guess. ---(Ichiro Yamada)--- I like strong girls! (As expected!) You get it, right bros? (Uh-huh!) I like girls who can seriously duke it out in fights! ---(Jiro Yamada & Saburo Yamada)--- That's what you meant by “strong”!? ---(Saburo Yamada)--- Our first corner’s titled “Good Morning Fighting Senryuu!” ---(Ichiro Yamada)--- Looks like we're starting off hard, as always! ---(Jiro Yamada)--- All three of us will challenge various people using stanzas of ５ x 7 x ５! ---(Jiro Yamada & Saburo Yamada)--- First off’s our big bro, Ichiro! ---(Ichiro Yamada)--- Reverse traffic lanes. Crossing them together is really fun, ya know! ---(Jiro Yamada)--- “Ya know?” What's that supposed to mean? ---(Saburo Yamada)--- Traffic violations' no good either! Only 5 points for you! ---(Ichiro Yamada)--- You're right. Sorry about that… ’Kay, Jiro! You're up next! ---(Jiro Yamada)--- Ikebukuro! Every other division will bow before us! ---(Ichiro Yamada)--- Yeah, you said it alright! We're the strongest Buster Bros!!! It's obvious we'd get hyped! Well then, last one up's Saburo! ---(Saburo Yamada)--- Poor little Jiro. Holding his hand all the way to the children's home. ---(Jiro Yamada)--- The hell!? You're dissin’ me, aren't you! ---(Saburo Yamada)--- No, I'm not! ---(Jiro Yamada)--- Yeah, right! ---(Ichiro Yamada)--- Okay, Okay, time out! It's Jiro's win this time! Hey, don't start fighting here, you two! (Sorry, but can you play the jingle?) ---(All)--- Good morning! Everyone in Ikebukuro, how're you doing? Starting now, brand new days! We're Buster Bros!!! Join ‘Bukuro's strongest brothers, let's go! Everybody, Mornin’ ‘Bukuro! (The best!) We're feeling great this morning! (Fight!) Everybody, Mornin’ ‘Bukuro! (I know!) There are days when you're just feeling down, but still! (Let's go!) Everybody, Mornin’ ‘Bukuro! If you're in trouble, leave it to us! We're the ones supporting ‘Bukuro city! Low-cost, speedy, and reliable! High quality, Odd-Jobs Yamada! ---(Saburo Yamada)--- Next up’s this! It's our big bro Ichiro's “No way in heck I'm ever gonna say this” corner! For this corner, we've compiled phrases that our big brother would never say! Let's hear them! ---(Jiro Yamada)--- Our first one's from listener “Bukuro's heads”! A request from one of our regulars, check! Okay, everyone! Let's listen up! ---(Ichiro Yamada)--- “It's my first time, so please be gentle…” ---(Jiro Yamada & Saburo Yamada)--- He'd never say that! He'd never ever say that! ---(Saburo Yamada)--- Next one's from listener “Shiro Yamada”! Another phrase our brother would never say! Let's hear it! ---(Ichiro Yamada)--- “Go buy me some macarons…” ---(Jiro Yamada & Saburo Yamada)--- He'd never say that either! He'd never ever say that! ---(Jiro Yamada)--- Our last one is from “Morning Brothers”! Okay then, Bro! Let's hear it! ---(Ichiro Yamada)--- “Jiro, Saburo. I love you guys.” ---(Jiro Yamada & Saburo Yamada)--- ...That's something we definitely want you to say! Right? ---(Ichiro Yamada)--- Hurry up and finish this corner already! ---(All)--- Buster Bros!!! "Good morning, Ikebukuro!" ---(Ichiro Yamada)--- We're nearing the end of our broadcast. Today's theme was “new lifestyles,” so to those of you who are about to start a brand new life- ---(All)--- Here's a message from us! ---(Ichiro Yamada)--- Seriously, thanks for always listening to us! Let's head towards tomorrow, one step! Haters or whatever, don't worry about ‘em! They're starting again today, it's brand new days! ---(Jiro Yamada)--- Let's go and enjoy the bright sunshine! The fresh morning air feels really nice! Just looking down at your feet is so boring! ‘Kay then, are you ready? Stand By! (OK!) ---(Saburo Yamada)--- Your dreams should always be large-scale! Shoot towards the future with a bang! Keep charging forward, don't turn away! Everyone in ‘Bukuro, have a nice day! ---(All)--- It's starting, brand new days! Good morning! Everyone in Ikebukuro, how're you doing? Starting now, brand new days! We're Buster Bros!!! Join ‘Bukuro's strongest brothers, let's go! Everybody, Mornin’ ‘Bukuro! (The best!) We're feeling great this morning! (Fight!) Everybody, Mornin’ ‘Bukuro! (I know!) There are days when you're just feeling down, but still! (Let's go!) Everybody, Mornin’ ‘Bukuro! ---(Ichiro Yamada)--- See you later! |-|Romaji= Buster Bros no ohayou Ikebukuro Oha bukuro!! Kyou mo koko Ikebukuro kara, ore ra Buster Bros!!! Ga saikou no asa o todoke! O aite wa Yamada kyoudai, Ichiro! Jiro! Saburo! Minna, yoroshiku!!! Sassoku MAIL o shoukai shimasu RADIO NAME “Yorozuya Yamada de baito shitai” san kara “Kotoshi haru kara koukousei, renai o tanoshi mitai desu Sannin no suki na type wa?” Mada koi toka wakannai~ Konna koto fudan wa katannai Demo yappari shizendai Sonna josei to shitai renai, uun Betsuni onna nanka kyoumi nee Mada asobu nara otoko doushi de Demo maa, aete iu to shitara Uun, yasashi joshi ka na Ore wa tsuyoi hou ga ii (Sasuga!) Wakarudaro, kyoudai? (Un! Un!) Maji de kenka ni makenai tsuyoi ko toka ii Tsuyo itte sou yuu koto kaai? Saisho no CORNER wa “ohayou kenka senryuu!” Aikawarazu asa kara HARD da na. Yo no naka ni kenka o uritai koto o Ore ra sannin ga go-shichi-go no senryuu ni shite iku ze! Mazu wa Ichi-nii! “Gyaku shasen minna de wataru zo raku jyaken!!” “Jyaken” te nani-ben da yo! Shikamo koutsuuihan dame! Hai go-ten! Da yo na, maji gomen… Jyaa tsugi! Jiro, ikou “Ikebukuro, do no DIVISION mo hire fusu zo” Ye-! Machigai nai ze! Ore tachi ga saikyou! Buster Bros!!! Nokkete kita yoshi! Tsugi wa Saburo! “Jirou-chan~ o te te tsunaide jidoukan” Nan da to DISS tten no ka yo! DISS tte mashe-n Nan da to deme! Hai hai shuuryou Kon kai wa Jirou ga yuushou! Oi, omae ra wa kenka shite dou sun dayo? (Suimasen, JINGLE itte kudasai.) Ohayou! Ikebukuro no minna choushi dou nano? Ima hajimaru BRAND NEW DAYS Buster Bros!!! Koko bukuro saikyou no kyoudai to LET’S GO EVERYBODY oha bukuro (Saikou) daze asa kara ii kibun (FIGHT!) EVERYBODY oha bukuro (I KNOW) Ochikomu hi mo aru kedo (Saa ikou!) EVERYBODY oha bukuro (YOU ARE LISTENING TO 29.6 BUKURO FM) Komatta toki wa wareware ni o makase Bukuro no machi o ore ra ga sasaemasu Yasuku te, hayaku te, takumashii, HIGH QUALITY, Yorozuya Yamada Dewa tsuzuite wa kochira! Ichi-nii no “ore konna koto iwaneeyo!” no CORNER (Ye-!) Ichi-nii ga “zettai iwana sou na kotoba” o boshou shiteru CORNER desu Itte miyo~ Mazu wa PEN NAME “Bukuro no HEADS” Jouren-san kara no otayori CHECK Sore jya minna mimi sumashite LISTEN “Hajime te da kara yasashiku shite ne.” Iwa nee! Zettai iwanee! Tsugi wa PEN NAME “Yamada Shirou”-san Sore jya iwana sou na koto itte miyou ka! “MACARON katte kite~” Kore mo iwa nee! Zettai iwa nee! Tsugi wa PEN NAME “MORNING kyoudai” Sore jya nii-chan itte choudai “Jirou, Saburou, aishiteru ze.” Sore wa itte moraitai! Dayone! Hayaku kono CORNER owarasero! Buster Bros no ohayou Ikebukuro! Bangumi mo owari ni chikazuite kimashita Kyou no te-ma wa shin seikatsu nano de Saigo wa atarashii kurashi o hajimeru hito tachi e Ore ra kara no MESSAGE! Itsumo kiite kurete maji san kyu de-su Fumi dashite kou ONE STEP HATER tachi nante ganchuu nee Hajimaru ze kyou mo BRAND NEW DAYS Ikuzo furi sosogu SUNSHINE Sunda asa no kuuki nanka ii Shita muite tatte tsumannai Sore jya junbi dekiteru STANDBY OK! Itsudatte yume wa dekai SCALE Sono mirai ni mukete nerai ute BANG! Furimuku yori tada mae muke Bukuro no minna HAVE A NICE DAY! (Hajimaru BRAND NEW DAYS) Ohayou Ikebukuro no minna choushi dou nano? Ima hajimaru BRAND NEW DAYS Buster Bros!!! Koko bukuro saikyou no kyoudai to LET’S GO EVERYBODY oha bukuro (Saikou) daze asa kara ii kibun (FIGHT!) EVERYBODY oha bukuro (I KNOW) Ochikomu hi mo aru kedo (Saa ikou!) EVERYBODY oha bukuro Itterushai! |-|Kanji= Buster Bros！！！ のおはようイケブクロ おはブクロ！！ 今日もここイケブクロから、俺ら Buster Bros！！！ が最高の朝をお届け お相手は山田兄弟、一郎！二郎！三郎！みんな、よろしく！！！ 早速メールを紹介します ラジオネーム“萬屋ヤマダでバイトしたい”さんから 今年春から高校生　恋愛を楽しみたいです　三人の好きなタイプは？ まだ恋とかわかんない こんなこと普段は語んない でもやっぱり自然体 そんな女性としたい恋愛　うーん 別に女なんか興味ねー まだ遊ぶなら男同士で でもまぁ　あえて言うとしたら うーん　優しい女子かな 俺は強い方がいい わかるだろ兄弟 (うん！ うん！) まじで喧嘩に負けない強い子とかいい 強いってそういう事かーい 最初のコーナーは『おはようケンカ川柳！』 相変わらず朝からハードだな 世の中にケンカを売りたい事を、俺ら三人が五七五の川柳にしていくぜ まずは一兄！ 「逆車線　みんなで渡るぞ　楽じゃけん！！」 じゃけんて何弁だよ！ しかも交通違反ダメ！はい5点！ だよなマジごめん…じゃあ次！二郎、行こう♪ 「イケブクロ　どのディビジョンも　ひれ伏すぞ」 いえー！間違いないぜ！ 俺たちが最強 Buster Bros！！！ 乗っけてきたよし！次はい三郎！ 「二郎ちゃん　お手て繋いで　児童館」 なんだと Dis ってんのかよ！ Dis ってましぇ～ん　なんだとテメ～！　はいはい 終了　今回は二郎が優勝！ おはよう　イケブクロのみんな調子どうなの？ 今始まる Brand New Days Buster Bros！！！　ここブクロ最強の兄弟と Let's go, Everybody,　おはブクロ (最高) だぜ　朝からいい気分 (ファイト！) Everybody　おはブクロ (I know)　落ち込む日もあるけど (さぁ行こう) Everybody　おはブクロ 困った時は我々にお任せ ブクロの街を俺らが支えます 安くて、早くて、たくましい、ハイクオリティー、萬屋ヤマダ♪ では続いてはこちら！『一兄の“俺こんな事言わねーよ！”』のコーナー！ 一兄が“絶対言わなそうな言葉”を募集してるコーナーです！ 言ってみよ～ まずはペンネームぶくろのヘッズ 常連さんからのお便り CHECK それじゃみんな耳すましてリッスン 「初めてだからやさしくしてね」 言わねー！絶対言わねー！ 次はペンネーム山田四郎さん それじゃ言わなそうな事言ってみようか！ 「マカロン買ってきて～」 これも言わねー！絶対言わねー！ 次はペンネームモーニング兄弟 それじゃ兄ちゃん言ってちょうだい 「二郎三郎、愛してるぜ」 ……… それは言ってもらいたい！ DAYONE！ 早くこのコーナー終わらせろ！ 番組も終わりに近付いてきました 今日のテーマは新生活なので、最後は新しい暮らしを始める人たちへ 俺らからのメッセージ！ いつも聞いてくれてまじ39でーす 踏み出してこう 1 step ヘイターたちなんて　眼中ねー はじまるぜ今日も Brand New Days 行くぞふり注ぐ　サンシャイン 澄んだ朝の空気　なんかいい 下向いてたって　つまんない それじゃ準備できてるかスタンバイ OK！ いつだって夢はでかいスケール その未来に向けて狙い撃て Bang！ 振り向くよりただ前向け ブクロのみんな Have a nice day！ おはよう　イケブクロのみんな調子どうなの？ 今始まる Brand New Days Buster Bros！！！　ここブクロ最強の兄弟と Let's go Everybody　おはブクロ (最高) だぜ　朝からいい気分 (ファイト！) Everybody　おはブクロ (I know)　落ち込む日もあるけど (さぁ行こう) Everybody　おはブクロ Navigation Category:Songs Category:Buster Bros!!! Category:Music